Spark of Hope
by DareDreamer
Summary: The galaxy is on the brink of darkness. As the Galactic Empire reigns supreme, only a few systems have what it takes to oppose them. The Rebel Alliance is outnumbered and outgunned. But with the power of the Force on their side... they just might stand a chance.
1. Darkest Hour

Jeshi Rogocki watched as an Imperial patrol marched through the streets of the Holy City of Jedha, a planet currently under Imperial occupation. It had been 19 years since the Galactic Empire replaced the Galactic Republic, and the fall of the Jedi Order. Jeshi remembered that day all too well now. Because not only was he a civilian with a trusty DH-17 sidearm, he was a Jedi. Note the "was". The Jedi were gone. Most of them. There were some who survived the "Great Jedi Purge", as the event was called. But they were now in hiding, in exile on remote worlds. But Jeshi was not hiding in exile. Jedha was, in fact, the galaxy's last reminder of the Jedi Knights.

As Jeshi approached his hideout, an unidentified civilian transport, memories of that "Order 66" flew back to him. He wasn't exactly on Coruscant when the order was given, but he sensed his master's death at the Temple. He was currently going through Padawan status, too, about to reach Knighthood. Based on holographic recordings he had scavenged, Anakin Skywalker, the Republic's most daring and cunning warrior, had betrayed them and took up the name Darth Vader. For Jeshi, it was like a lightsaber through the heart. He felt like there was nowhere left to go.

He opened a small crate, which contained his lightsaber, with a silver hilt and a chrome guard with the blue Jedi Order symbol with two blue lines above it. (A/N: Star Wars Bladebuilders: Path of the Force Jedi lightsaber) Beside the lightsaber was a piece of paper he found on Lothal. On it was a red starbird with the words "Join the Rebellion". Just then, Jeshi smirked. He had an idea…


	2. A New Ally

Miranna Chan hopped out of the U-Wing as it landed near the Great Temple on Yavin 4. Holstering her A280C, she felt proud of accomplishing her first mission in the Rebel Alliance. She and her new squad had been assigned to deal with an Imperial regiment that was dangerously close to a Rebel outpost. But that was nothing compared to these news: a defected Imperial cargo pilot with news of a "planet killer". Miranna didn't believe such a thing existed, but if Rebel leaders were determined to claim this pilot, she wouldn't stop them. There were also reports of a certain "Liana Hallik", which Miranna was also clueless about.

Of course, her main concerns were worry. Worrying about whether the Empire would find out about the Massassi base and launch an assault or not. But if it did happen, she and the entire Rebellion would be ready for it. Time after time, new recruits were being brought in via transport ships or their own personal craft, sometimes being accompanied by T-65 X-wing fighters with their s-foils closed. As she looked skyward, another craft she didn't recognize was coming in, with its X-wing escort breaking off as one of them executed a barrel roll. Miranna smiled at the sight, for her best friend, Kor Starlight, was piloting that fighter. And he was the greatest pilot she knew.

Kor was proud when he landed and exited his X-wing. The Rebel Alliance would be gaining more and more new recruits each day. He had dreamed that one day, the Alliance would be strong enough to challenge the Empire's might. But not yet. The Rebellion was still young, and their conflict with the Empire had not escalated into war. And if- no, _when_ \- it did, the galaxy would remember it for years.

Speaking of new recruits, the transport pilot said his name was Jeshi Rogocki, who found an Alliance poster on the streets of Lothal and wished to join. He had also explained that he was skilled with a blaster, a DH-17 to be exact. The Rebellion could use someone like him. But still… Kor couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something seemed off about that guy. Something… _unique._

"We're lucky to have you here, recruit." The rebel officer told Jeshi. "These days, the Empire grows stronger, and we need to stop it before it gets too powerful." "Well, that's where people like me come in, right, sir?" Jeshi said with a smirk. "Correct. We'll make you a fine soldier in no time." Jeshi smiled some more. He already _was_ a soldier. Just not what the officer would expect. And that little box of his held the key.

As Miranna continued to inspect the newcomer's ship (she was suspicious that he was an Imperial spy), she found nothing regarding Imperial data. She did, however, find something unusual: a locked box. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and, slowly, opened it. Her eyes widened at what was inside. The object was unfamiliar to her. It had a blue symbol that was almost like the Rebel Alliance symbol. She reached out for the object and picked it up, studying its silver and chrome features. Was this… no… it couldn't be…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the object flew from her hands, almost as if had a mind of its own. She whirled around… to see the object land in the extended hand of Jeshi, with his eyes closed. He opened them, stared at the shocked Miranna, and smiled. "You…" Miranna whispered, pointing a finger at him. "You're…you're a…" "A Jedi?" he finished for her. "Why, yes. I am." "But… but the Jedi are extinct…" Jeshi shook his head. "Well, not all of them. Only a small number of them escaped the Empire's wrath. I happen to be one of them." Miranna stood up. "The others don't know about this, do they?" "No, they don't. I'll tell them when I'm ready." She smiled. "Well, my commanding officer was right. We _could_ use someone like you." Jeshi looked down at the saber before hanging it on his belt. "Yeah… you probably should. Especially in times like these."


	3. Power of the Force

Mos Espa, Tatooine

2 days later

The sound of blaster fire echoed through the streets of Mos Espa. Rebel forces were shouting to each other as they made a run for it. Stormtroopers, hot on their heels, never let up. Some of the rebels had once joked about how Imperial soldiers were poor, terrible shots. Today, they discovered they were horribly wrong. Minute after minute, the rebel numbers went down, even as they sought cover in alleyways. They fired back, but managed to down at least three of the twenty-five stormtroopers pursuing them. And just when things couldn't get any worse…

"WALKER! SCOUT WALKER INCOMING!" a rebel shouted over the familiar blasts of E-11 rifles. Some of the rebels' hearts sank as they noticed an All-Terrain Scout Transport emerge from a corner, stomping ever so close to assist the advancing Imperials. Five of the rebels let out a battle cry and emerged from cover to unload on the walker, but to no avail. Using its chin-mounted laser cannons and a grenade launcher on the side, the AT-ST mowed down the rebels that dared to put a scratch in it.

Upon all this chaos, a roar of engines was heard. Two rebels looked up and cheered to see a U-wing gunship arrive with reinforcements and extraction. As the cabin doors swung open, four rebel reinforcements jumped out, weapons hot. Among them were Miranna, armed with a TL-50 equipped with a secondary fire mode, and the rookie, Jeshi. The rebels thought that this must be his first mission, but going up against an AT-ST for his first assignment? Must be one hell of a risk-taker.

Jeshi smirked as he strode past the rebels with Miranna blasting any stormtrooper in sight, barking at her allies to move up. Today, he would show the Rebel Alliance his true nature. Today, he would show them he was no ordinary solider. Everyone else would think he was unarmed, both friend and foe. They would be wrong. "Hold your fire!" the lead stormtrooper shouted, bringing up a fist. Through the Force, Jeshi could hear the rebels' reactions to this. Some were silently whispering about what in the galaxy he was doing, others urging him to get into cover. Instead of doing as told, Jeshi took his lightsaber from his belt, gripped it in both hands, and ignited it. Its sapphire blue blade shone brightly as if it was symbolizing the light side of the Force itself.

Both sides were in awe at this. He could feel it. "Jedi…" the lead trooper whispered. Thinking fast, he whirled to his squad mates. "Open fire!" They obeyed instantly, red bolts flying from their blasters. With swift movements and quick timing, Jeshi blocked and deflected each shot aim at him as the rebels returned fire, inspired that they now had a Jedi on their side. Alongside with well-placed slashes with the saber, deflected shots made the stormtroopers drop to the ground… until only the scout walker remained. Jeshi stared at the mechanical foe, taking up a defensive pose.

The AT-ST's cannons were too powerful to deflect, so Jeshi somersaulted and dodged each blast. When a missile came at him from the walker's side, he reached out his hand and concentrated, stopping the missile where it was. Using the Force, he turned the missile back around and released it, making it slam into the walker's head. The AT-ST stumbled like a stunned beast with smoke pouring out of its side. Jeshi charged forward to deliver the final blow: slicing the walker's right leg near the ankle joint, making it collapse to the ground. The rebels behind him whooped and cheered as he switched off his lightsaber and turned to his new allies, who moved in to finish off the pilots should they had survived the crash. _All too easy…_ Jeshi thought. _They'll find me useful after all, a Jedi in their ranks. The Empire won't have a chance now. Unless… I am willing to face Darth Vader himself._

Among this, he sensed something else. A single individual… someone stronger in the Force than Jeshi himself, on this very planet. He would have to think of this later, though. He had to get back to base with the others.


	4. Warning

Jeshi was troubled by overwhelming visions that night. Visions that didn't make any sense, but was all too real.

 _A large metal orb the size of a small moon had the final touches added. It looked Imperial in structure._

 _"_ _What kind of weapon?!"_

 _"_ _A planet killer!"_

 _"_ _The power of this battle station is immeasurable."_

 _"_ _We call it the Death Star… there is no better name."_

 _The metal orb hovering like a watchful eye over Jedha._

 _Multiple green beams protruding from a large metal disk, combining into a massive one. The green beam firing at the planet, going down, down, down… and striking the Holy City._

 _Millions of lives, of souls, gone in an instant._

His eyes shot open as if he had seen his master struck down by the dark lord himself. A planet killer… Death Star… Jedha was gone…

How long was he out? Groaning, he stood and left for the command room of the Great Temple. Once he approached, he heard someone speaking through one of the base's commlinks. "Cargo shuttle, readback please. What's going on out there?" The person on the other end was hesitant to answer. "This is an impounded Imperial ship. What's your callsign, pilot?" "Um…" There was a short silence. "I-it's, um…" Another pause. "Rogue?" The rebel that Jeshi was watching frowned suspiciously. "Rogue One." "Rogue One? There is no Rogue One!" A mechanical voice- a droid- spoke up. "Well, there is now." "Rogue One, pulling away." From outside, an Imperial cargo ship lifted from the ground and departed for an unknown destination. Ignoring this, Jeshi returned to his private quarters to brush up on lightsaber combat with some of his training droids.

As the minutes ticked by, Miranna was thinking about the Alliance's next move. This "Death Star" was probably too powerful, but she refused to let the rebellion scatter. All their work would have been for nothing. If it was up to her, she would keep fighting to the end. There had to be a weakness in that thing, there had to! Remembering Jyn Erso's words at the council, she smiled and muttered, "Rebellions are built on hope." That was when an announcement came up. "Attention, all pilots, please report to your commanders immediately. You have been redirected to Scarif. Pilots, you will be briefed by your squadron leaders on route. May the Force be with you." This got Kor's attention, who leapt to his feet and rushed to his fighter, donning his flight helmet along the way. Miranna smiled again. Hope had arrived.


	5. Battle of Scarif

Kor, callsign Red Thirteen, tightened his grip on the control stick of his fighter as the blue tunnel of hyperspace swirled past him. He had been waiting for some action all day. Before long, the tunnel vanished, revealing a single shield gate surrounding the planet, along with 2 Star Destroyers. "This is Admiral Raddus of the Rebel Alliance! All squadron leaders, report in!" Raddus boomed over Kor's comms.

"Admiral, this is Blue Leader, standing by."

"This is Gold Leader, standing by."

"This is Red Leader, standing by."

Kor took a deep breath as he opened his s-foils into attack position and noticed TIE fighters emerging from the shield gate's hangars. "Red and Gold squadrons, attack formation! Defend the fleet! Blue Squadron, get to the surface before they close that gate!" Raddus commanded.

"Copy you, Admiral. Blue Squadron, on me!" General Merrick responded. "Here we go." Kor whispered as TIEs roared towards him. Two zoomed by, but he opened fire and turned one TIE into a burning wreck. Glancing at the shield gate a few moments later, he noticed… it was closed. Hopefully some fighters had gotten through…

Kor rolled and weaved his X-wing around enemy fighters and capital ships as red and green laser fire streaked past his cockpit. He had downed seven TIE fighters so far. And none of them even made a scratch on the _Profundity._ He had even made attack runs on the now sealed shield gate, as ordered by Raddus, but his proton torpedoes didn't make an impact mark. "How strong is that thing?" he muttered to himself. The voice of a female pilot made him snap out of his thoughts. "More fighters! Form up at six-five!" More TIEs were now streaming out of the hangars. There was almost an entire Star Destroyer's amount. Kor pulled on the stick and his fighter zoomed away as they opened fire.

To flee from the TIEs, one X-wing broke away from the rest. "Stay close, Red Five! Where are you going?" Red Leader shouted as Kor shot off a TIE fighter's wing. Red Five- Pedrin Gaul- was only a cadet, but even as Kor responded to his call for help, he was too late to save him. Silently cursing himself, Kor continued to press his attack on the enemy starfighters. During his attacks, he noticed Gold Squadron launch ion torpedoes at one of the Star Destroyers, disabling it. _Good._ He thought. _One less capital ship to worry about._ Suddenly, his droid gave a squeal of alarm as sparks shot out from the back of the cockpit. Instinctively, Kor performed a barrel roll as the attacking TIE roared past, green lasers firing. "See what you can do about that, buddy!" Kor yelled as he straightened his flight helmet and continued turning TIE fighters into space debris.

The battle raged on. Kor was starting to get tired. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. If he let his guard down for one second, he would be "one with the Force", as they said. Just then, he noticed a Hammerhead Corvette flying straight towards the disabled Star Destroyer. Just as he made sure there were no enemies on his six, he flew a bit closer to see what was happening. By now, the Corvette had rammed into the side of the Star Destroyer and was now… pushing it? Kor watched as the Hammerhead Corvette pushed the Star Destroyer all the way to… the second Star Destroyer… and made the two of them collide!

Kor could almost hear the screeching, groaning metal of the two Destroyers as the second one split apart. Members of its crew were now sucked into space. The Destroyers slowly sank down and punctured through the shield gate controls, disabling the planet-wide barrier. It was an amazing sight… or horrifying, if you were Imperial. But that wasn't all. Kor's eyes instantly rested on a small, metallic moon of some sort charging up a green beam… wait, this was… "The Death Star…" he muttered. It was true. The planet killer did exist! How would the Alliance stand up against that?

Just then, Raddus' voice came up on the comms. "All ships, prepare for jump to hyperspace!" Kor wanted to question Raddus' order to retreat, but he was right. The Death Star would be too mighty to take on right now. He quickly grabbed the controls and made the jump as other ships followed.

Upon entering Yavin 4's orbit, Kor noticed only 3 CR90 corvettes, 2 GR-75 transports, one Hammerhead corvette and several fighters, including himself, nearing the planet. But where were the others? Close behind? Or had something happened to them? _This battle should've been worth it._ He silently stated, pushing the thought away as he entered the planet's atmosphere. Little did he know… it was.


	6. Looming Threat

The rebel spy was weak, exhausted and, in his own mind, on the brink of death. The Imperials stationed on the brig of the Star Destroyer had not been kind to him. They would be planning an interrogation soon, as he overheard. But no matter what they threw at him, he would not be broken.

Footsteps rang out. The red laser door vanished as two Imperial death troopers marched inside and stood by the door's two sides as a figure in black robes strode in. "So…" he threatened, staring down at the spy with yellow eyes. "It seems you rebels are more persistent than Lord Vader had anticipated. Sneaking into a research facility and stealing schematics for our battle station? Quite heroic, indeed." The figure pulled off his black hood, revealing dyed red hair and a barely noticeable scar on his forehead.

One of the death troopers turned to the figure and stated something in its own electronic language. The figure, without looking back, replied. "He will talk. Eventually." He bent down to the spy and gave a deep glare. "Now… this 'secret base' of yours. Where is it?" The spy took a deep breath. "I'm not going to just hand it over to you. You want it? Try and take it." The figure in black smirked. "I was hoping you would say that."

Standing up, the young man reached out a gloved hand. Instantly, the spy felt a surge of something inside him. Grunting, he felt himself being lifted into the air. The black figure bared his teeth into a menacing expression. "Care to try that again, rebel scum?" The spy suddenly felt pain as the figure curled his hand into a fist and pulled, drawing it towards him. "Tell me. Where. Is. The base?" "I…I… I won't tell you anything…" the spy moaned. "I would rather die." The figure reached to his belt and yanked out a small black cylinder with a tiny red circle and four curved red spikes that looked like they curved into the object. (A/N: Star Wars Bladebuilders: Path of the Force Sith lightsaber) Pressing a red button, a bright crimson blade shot out from the object with a hiss, illuminating the entire cell blood red. The spy's eyes grew wide. He knew this weapon. It was from a time the galaxy still remembered, from an order the Empire had vanquished. A lightsaber.

"So be it…" the figure growled as he drew the weapon back… and plunged it through the spy's chest. He gasped suddenly as the blade remained through his heart for a mere three seconds before the figure yanked it back out, deactivating it. As the spy collapsed, he uttered his final words. "The Rebellion…shall…prevail…" And finally, his galaxy grew dark.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **IN HONOR OF STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI**


End file.
